Adiós
by NHSawako-chan
Summary: Hinata Rápidamente volteo y lo vio ella simplemente cerro sus ojos con miedo y se quedó inmóvil mientras esperaba el impacto. Pasaron segundos, y ella no sentía dolor. '¿A…Acaso… ya he muerto' Alguien se atraveso, lentamente abre sus ojos y lo ve a el. ¿Por que lo hizo?


Hola! Hace mucho que no subía un fic e.e este es mi primer fic con algo de Tragedia  
Los hechos suceden en la guerra, y bueno aquí una especie de simbología  
-asdf- Personajes hablando  
''asdf'' Personajes pensando  
**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
y bla.. bla… bla…  
Solo los tome prestados?)  
**

Bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo ^^/  
¡Espero les guste!

~Adiós

Aún continuaba la guerra, todos estaban dando lo mejor para ganar.  
Ya casi la mayoría no tenía fuerzas, todos se veían notablemente cansados pero aun así continuaban luchando,  
los ninjas médicos no perdían tiempo y cada vez su labor era más difícil, cada vez había más heridos, unos tenía heridas más graves que otros. La cantidad de shinobis muertos aumentaba, en realidad era un escenario indescriptiblemente aterrador.

''Son demasiados''. Pensó la Haruno. ''¡Debo dar mi mayor esfuerzo, Todos lo están haciendo!'' Musito mientras curaba a un shinobi herido

En el campo de batalla, parecía que al fin la alianza shinobi tenía ventaja sobre Madara y Obito,  
El equipo Ino-Shika-Cho se dividió para atacar a los miles de zetsus que comenzaban a aparecer Pr su parte, Hinata, gracias a su Byakugan ayudaba a sus compañeros a identificar los puntos débiles de estos. Claro que, el equipo de Lee no se quedaba atrás. Pese a la muerte del Hyuga seguían adelante demostrando un gran empeño por ganar. ¡Y el equipo 7 También estaba dando lo mejor! Mientras que Sakura curaba heridos, Sasuke con su invocación aplastaba a los zetsus de una manera impresionante. Naruto se estaba enfrentando a Obito, cada golpe que daba, golpe que recibía, pero no estaba solo. Yondaime estaba con él, Padre e Hijo peleando juntos. Los kages tampoco están atrás, Hashirama junto con los demás kages se enfrentaban con Madara, quien parecía tener desventaja ya que Hashirama le estaba demostrando por que llego a ser de los mejores Shinobis.

Naruto y Minato tras hacerle juntos un Rasengan a Obito se dieron cuenta que era un clon, ya que se esfumo en un humo envolvente que los dejo sin poder ver a su alrededor durante un momento.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?-Exclamo Naruto con sorpresa y enojo.  
-Si este era un clon… ¿Dónde estará el verdadero?-Se preguntó el rubio Mayor en pose de combate

El Uzumaki comenzó a buscar a su alrededor al contenedor del biju, momentos después lo encontró, ¡Justo atrás de Hinata! en una de sus manos tenía un especie de chakra negro, ¡El planeaba asesinarla!  
Obito no planeada perder más tiempo, Hinata seguía sin percatarse de su presencia, hasta que Kiba le aviso con un profundo miedo a lo que el creyó que pasaría.  
Hinata Rápidamente volteo y lo vio ella simplemente cerro sus ojos con miedo y se quedó inmóvil mientras esperaba el impacto.

Pasaron segundos, y ella no sentía dolor.

''¿A…Acaso… ya eh muerto?''

Lo único que sintió en ese momento es que caía al suelo pero, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿El impacto, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya había pasado? ¿Su muerte, fue tan rápida?

Lentamente, abrió sus aperlados ojos y dirigió su mirada a su cuerpo por un momento, No tenía nada. Ella estaba bien. Solo habían unas gotitas de sangre en si chaleco, ¿De dónde vinieron esas gotas? Vio que alguien estaba encima y al verle a la cara, este tenía una expresión de dolor. De su boca, salía un hilo de sangre. Lo vio a él, a Uzumaki Naruto el modo Biju había sido desactivado, el estaba casi encima de ella, sus brazos y sus rodillas lo sostenían para que no se callera encima de la Peliazul. Asustada, dirigió su mirada al pecho Izquierdo del rubio, el cual se hallaba lleno de sangre, segundos después, gruesas lagrimas brotaban de los orbes plateados de la heredera de su clan.

-No… No puede ser…-Musito Shikamaru, quien junto los demás. Contemplaba la escena. -¡Rapido! ¡llamen a todos los ninjas médicos Ahora!-Ordeno el Nara

Todos se detuvieron a mirar, Un profundo silencio se apodero del lugar.

Hinata llevo sus blancas manos a su boca para callar el llanto que presentaba mientras se lamentaba lo ocurrido.

-Hi…Hina…ta…- llamo el Uzumaki débilmente –¿E…Estas… bien?-Pregunto con una leve sonrisa  
-Na…Naruto-kun… ¿Por… Por qué?- Pegunto la Hyuga con lágrimas en los ojos  
-Je… Por qué… No quería perderte…- Respondió con dificultad  
-¡No debiste!... ¡No debiste hacerlo!- Dijo Hinata dejando aún lado su timidez –Yo… ¡Yo estaba lista para morir por ti!- Musito con tristeza.  
-Hinata…-Interrumpió de golpe Naruto con un quejido de dolor. –No… No tengo mucho tiempo… -Continuó con un semblante serio. –Te… te debo una respuesta… ¿Verdad?- cuestiono el rubio. 

Hinata solo asintió con tristeza, sabiendo a lo que se refería su ahora salvador 

-Pensaba hablar contigo cuando… tú sabes… la guerra terminara, Pero... creo que no hay tiempo-Dijo –Veras, si no eh respondido a tu confesión… es por qué estaba confundido… Todo el tiempo traía en mente traer de vuelta a Sasuke… Tu… Tu siempre has estado para mí y yo…Fui un gran idiota por no haberte visto antes…-Secundo con dolor mientras acariciaba la mejilla izquierda de Hinata. –Me hubiera gustado tener una familia contigo…- Añadió con una triste sonrisa

-No... No digas eso, To…Todo estará bien, los ninjas médicos vendrán, te curaran y ganaras esta guerra- Interrumpió mientras negaba con la cabeza  
-No Hinata…-respondió sin fuerzas mientras lentamente, con una de sus manos quitaba el flequillo que cubría la frente de la chica para depositar un tierno beso  
-Naruto-kun…-Susurro con lágrimas en los ojos  
-Vamos Hinata… No… No llores-  
-No quiero perderte…-Musito de repente  
-¿Sabes? No me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice, prométeme que te levantaras y saldrás delante de esto-Pidió el Uzumaki intentando mostrar seriedad  
-No sé si pueda…-  
-Prometelo-Ordeno con un quejido de dolor  
-Lo… Lo prometo-  
Los brazos y rodillas de Naruto no pudieron sostenerlo más , Minato se dio cuenta de eso y sostuvo a su hijo para que no callera encima de Hinata, esta se sentó en el piso con tristeza

La tristeza, era el sentimiento que invadió el lugar, los shinobis lloraban en silencio al ver a su héroe, a su salvador morir. Yondaime acomodo a su hijo en las piernas de Hinata, este aún estaba vivo. ''Resiste por favor'' Pensó en sus adentros la joven Hyuga. Poco a poco el brillo de los ojos de Naruto iba desapareciendo, poco a poco cerraba esos ojos llenos de alegría, poco a poco se acercaba a su fin…

Hinata abrazo como pudo a su amado, después poso su oído sobre el pecho del rubio, Ya no escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, su pecho estaba frio al igual que su cuerpo, su calidez se había ido, junto con él.

Gruesas lagrimas recorrieron de repente las mejillas de Hinata, ella se negaba a creerlo ¡él no podía estar muerto! Ella solo se aferró aún más a su cuerpo fundiéndose junto con él en un abrazo.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí dos figuras masculinas contemplaban la escena.

-El plan funciono-Hablo Obito ligeramente sorprendido  
-Te dije que funcionaría- Secundo Madara con una leve sonrisa con algo se superioridad

-¡Ustedes!- Exclamo Sasuke con gran enojo. -¡¿Cómo pudieron?!...-  
-Calmate Sasuke- Interrumpió Hashirama con seriedad -Ganaremos esta guerra por Naruto-Secundo manteniendo su seriedad.

Sakura y Shizune fueron hasta donde se encontraba Naruto con bastantes ninjas médicos atrás, se detuvieron al ver a una Hinata destrozada con la mirada baja de manera que el flequillo le tapaba los ojos, lagrimas caían al rostro del rubio quien se hallaba sin vida.  
Los ninjas médicos hicieron todo lo posible para reanimarlo pero nada funciono.  
Mientras Sakura intentaba consolar a una Hinata destrozada, Shizune junto con los demás ninjas médicos difundían la triste noticia.

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? o3o No asegure lagrimas, pero tal vez les haya provocado una extraña sensación ¿No? :okay: bueno, es la primera vez que escribo un One-shot trágico (o más bien, un intento de one-shot trágico?) Si gustan pueden dejar sus reviews :3  
acepto, sugerencias constructivas ^^ y una que otra amenaza de muerte?)  
¡Hasta luego y gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer mi fic!


End file.
